Corpse Days
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: The charm was suppose to make them friends forever. Not trap them in a school with horror and death in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Merp. Don't own Kagerou Project or Corpse Party. BTW. If you don't like death of your favorite character who may or may not die I suggest you don't read. No Ocs this time okay. So enjoy :D. (BTW Ayano and Hiyori are in it and they don't have there eye power. They are regular students k~! Enjoy!)**

* * *

"So basically there's a school that was build before this one?" A girl with long green hair name Kido asked as she stared at the cat eyed boy, Kano. "Yup~!" He said as the famous idol Momo looked at him. "How do we know your telling the truth." She pointed out as Kano grinned.

"I actually searched it up on the internet." He said as he stared at the candle. "Is something wrong Kano?" A girl with white hair name Mary asked. "It just that... The school that was made before this one was..." Thunder interrupted him but he continued. "_Curse._" He said as Takane rolled her eyes.

"The school was called Heavenly Host Elementary. The school was forced to closed down since there was a lot of kidnapping at that very school. Even the principle's who felt like this school was his own child was broken after hearing the news. The principle even killed himself at that very school since he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off the building ending his own life." Kano said as Shintarou and Kido shivered in fear.

"There was also a teacher here that died. She was a very kind teacher they say. However since she was very careless she felt right down the stairs ending her life as well. They also say she is still here at this same school. She always come in this same class room at 7 on rainy days. You can tell when she is coming when the lights turn off. Then you hear a sudden knock on the door. Finally she comes in and..."

The thunder was heard and the lights flickered on and off and finally off. "AH!" Shintarou yelled in fear as Kido glared at Kano. "Okay very funny. Now turn on the lights!" She said as Kano looked at her. "T-this wasn't suppose to happen." He mumbled.

"Seto!" Mary said in fear as she hugged Seto. Haruka looked confused. Then there was the knock. "Onii-san. Go get the door." Momo mumbled in fear. "What?! Why me?!" He yelled as Momo gave him a look. He sighed as he went towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob and opened it slightly only to be greeted by a shadow. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" It screamed as Shintarou screamed as well and fell on the floor.

"Got you!" A girl name Ayano said happily as she laughed a little. "Onii-chan?!" Kido and Seto yelled in shock as Kano just started to laugh. "Where here too!" A voice said as Shintarou screamed again as Momo sighed. "Your pathetic sometimes." She mumbled.

"Oh hey Hibiya and Hiyori!" Haruka said as he smiled and waved to them. Everyone was here. Mary let out a little cry. "Mary?" Seto asked as Mary sighed. "I don't want to go! I want to stay with all of you!" She said wiping all the tears away. Everyone looked at her sadly. "Your moving right?" Momo asked as Mary nodded. "Yeah I'm moving new schools." She said sadly as Momo put a sad look on her face.

Seto pats Mary's back and smiled. "That doesn't mean you can't be friends with you! You can still visit you know!" He said as everyone smiled and nodded at her. "Why don't you come visit us at breaks? We can eat negima together!" Haruka suggested as he smiled at her. "Yeah. We should." Mary said as she finally smiled at them."Well we should go now." Shintarou suggested. "Wait!" Kano yelled as he ran towards his backpack.

He grabbed something and ran back. "What's that?" Kido asked as she glared at him. "A paper doll. I also found this on the internet, so of course I want to try it out." He said as he held it out for everyone to see. "What does it do?" Ayano asked with a little curiosity.

"Well if we do it right we can all be friends forever!" Kano said as Kido still glared at him. "What if we get it wrong?" She asked as Kano shrugged. "It didn't say anything about that. So come on please?" Kano pleaded as everyone sighed and nodded. "Great!" He said. Kano unlit the candle and placed it on a desk. "Everyone gather around." He said as everyone did so.

"We all have to chant in our head Sachiko we beg of you. Since there's Mary, Seto, Kido, Shintarou, Momo, Ayano, Haruka, Takane, Hibiya, Hiyori and including me we have to chant eleven times." Kano said as everyone nod. "Also hold on to this paper doll. Once everyone is done chanting we all pull it and we keep one of the pieces." Kano said as everyone did so.

"Okay start."

It was quiet for eleven seconds. "Did everyone do it?" Kano asked as everyone nodded. "Okay then rip it in 3.. 2... 1... NOW!" He yelled as everyone pulled a piece off. "Now keep it! Don't lose it!" He said as everyone placed it in their pocket. "That's all?" Kido asked. "Well the last step is to go home." He said as Mary smiled to him. "Thanks Kano! I'm going to treasure this!" Mary said to him as Kano smiled back at her.

Then the ground started shaking.

"Ah! An earthquake!" Shintarou yelled in shock. The earthquake became powerful which made Seto lose his footing and Mary trying to help him up. Then the floor tore open beneath Shintarou and Ayano. "Onii-san!" Momo yelled as she tried to reach out to him. "Onii-chan!" Seto, Kido, and Kano yelled at Ayano as both of them fell.

The earthquake got even stronger which made the floor tore open which made everyone fall and scream.

* * *

**Anime: Uh... Please don't kill me for making this. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Don't own Corpse Party or Kagerou Days. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Hiyori mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She mumbled as she tried to get up but fell back down with pain on her foot. "Oh I got a sprain ankle." Hiyori mumbled. She looked around with a confuse look. "I thought I was at Ayano's school?... Where am I?! Where are the others?!" She yelled as she got up. She looked around in the class room to see the ground tore up.

"The lights... I can barely see." She mumbled as her eyes widen as the lights turned on. "Ah!" She yelled in fear all sighed in relief that she can see now. She walked forward avoiding of falling down again.

There was a huge crack in the center of the room. Her eyes widen to see an unconscious boy in the front. "H-Hibiya?!" She yelled as she spotted a door at the side she ran out there and went to the hallway and tripped feeling even more pain. "Ugh... Need to be more careful." She mumbled to herself. She spotted a newspaper and picked it up and started reading it.

_[Heavenly Post]_

_Third student reported missing._

_One by one, the young students Heavenly Host - School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing._

_Classmates testify that fifth grader - was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since._

_Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapper and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution._

_However ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause of concern.'_

"What?" She mumbled as she placed it down and went into the classroom to meet up with Hibiya. As she went into there he was still unconscious. "Hibiya!" She yelled as she first made sure he was still breathing. He was. She sighed in relief.

"Hibiya! Wake up now!" She yelled at him as she waited for him to open his eyes. "Ugh.. Where?... Huh? Hiyori?" Hibiya looked at Hiyori with a confuse look. He looked around. "Where are we?" He asked as Hiyori sighed. "I don't know. I just woke up over there." She said as she pointed at the spot.

"Where are the others?" He asked as she shrugged again. "I don't know. We have to go look for them." She mumbled as he sighed. "Let's try to look for an exit first." He said as he ran towards the window. He tried breaking it or pulling with no luck.

"I guess we have to find another way out." He sighed as Hiyori observe the desk. "What are you doing?" Hibiya asked as Hiyori looked at him. "These desk are smaller." She mumbled. "Yeah." He mumbled back.

"So this is Elementary school where at." She said. "I thought we where at that High School?" He asked confused as she shrugged. "Let's just get out of this room. It gives me the creep." She mumbled as she spotted a paper on the wall.

She froze as Hibiya looked at her confuse. "What is it?" He asked as she just pointed at the paper. He reads it.

_'Heavenly Host Elementary - Notice to All faculty and students.'_

"Isn't that the school Kano was talking about?" Hibiya asked in shock. Hiyori just nodded. "I'm sure that he was lying about it being curse." Hibiya mumbled as Hiyori took a deep breath. "We need to get out!" Hiyori yelled as Hibiya looked at her. "We need to find the others!" She yelled. "Calm down Hiyori! Take deep breaths." He said as she did so. "Okay lets just get out of this classroom." She said when she calmed down.

"Yeah." As they both where about to leave another earthquake happened. "Ah!" The both screamed. Then it stopped. "I-it's over." Hiyori said as they both sighed in relief. Then they left the room. They started walking towards the crack hallways.

"The floor is different..." Hiyori mumbled as she stared at it. "Should we just jump?" He asked as Hiyori stared down. "To risky. Let's find something we can cross with." She mumbled as she has an idea. "I think I saw something before." She mumbled as she started walking towards the room she woke up in.

She went towards the corner. "Hiyori?" She looked at Hibiya who was staring at her foot. "When did you hurt yourself?" He asked as she sighed. "I forgot about that. Well I guess it's when we fell." She said. "If it's hurt I can give you support." He said as he blushed. "N.." She felt the pain on her foot and sighed. "Fine." She mumbled as he gave her support.

"So.. What where you about to get?" He asked as she pointed at the loose board. "Oh. So we can cross right?" Hibiya asked as she nodded. "Okay." He grabbed it while he still supported her.

They walked back. "Uh... Is it still to risky?" He asked as Hiyori shrugged. "We have no other choice." She said getting off of him. She placed the board down and crossed over. "Hurry up." She said as Hibiya crossed over. "Okay let's go up the stairs." She mumbled as they both did. "It's blocked by chairs." He mumbled as they both sighed. "Let's see if we can try to pull the chairs out of the way." Hibiya suggested as he walked towards the chairs and pulled with no luck.

"_**Please** **Wait...**_" Hiyori looked around the looked at Hibiya who was still trying to get the chairs out of the way. "Did you say anything Hibiya?" She asked as he gave her a confuse look. "No." He said as he gave up on moving the chairs.

"It wasn't you?..." She asked as Hibiya gave her a strange look. "Your probably tired or something." He said as Hiyori nodded.

_'No... I'm sure I heard something.' _She thought. "Well we should go. Does chairs aren't going to be moving anytime soon." Hibiya said as they went down the stairs. "I guess we go to that room now." Hiyori said as they went in the classroom.

They kept walking until Hiyori stopped and screamed. "AH!" She screamed pointing at some bones. "Hiy... AH!" Hibiya screamed as well. They both stared at the bones. "I-its probably not real." Hiyori said as they both came towards it.

They looked at more and froze. "ITS REAL!" Hiyori screamed as they both ran away from it. Then a ghost appeared. "A g-g-ghost!" Hibiya yelled as Hiyori stared at it. "W-who are you?" She asked as the ghost started to talk.

"I was brought here against my will... and confined... just like you." It said as both Hibiya and Hiyori stared at it in shock. "Confined? You mean there's no way out?" She asked. "No way out. There isn't reality in this school you know." It said as both Hibiya and Hiyori looked at each other.

"Then why are we all brought here?!" Hibiya asked. "'They' brought you here. They're bringing new victims to this school. More and more... Innocence, mean, or young it doesn't matter. This is the _curse _made by the vengeful spirits. 'Closed space', or 'closes spaces'. You both and me are the unlucky victim." The ghost said.

"Closed... spaces?" Hiyori mumbled. "Indeed. Also, it doesn't seem that you two are the only one here. There are others. I feel it." It said as both Hibiya and Hiyori stared at the ghost in shock. "Others?... That means..." "Everyone is here?!" Hibiya interrupted in shock.

They both stayed quiet. "Are you sure that it was the others?" He asked the ghost. "I don't now how many of them but it seems they came the same time you came." It said.

"So where not alone..." He whispered. "So lets go to them!" He yelled as the ghost looked at him. "I'm sorry to say this but you can't. There in their own spaces. The only way you can see them is by going into their space or they going into your space." The ghost said.

"Even then you have no possibility of surviving and getting out of here. However you can all die in here forever. It's better then being alone." It continued. "No way out?" Hibiya asked in fear as he looked at Hiyori.

"If you said vengeful spirits have taken us here. Who are they then and what do they want?!" Hiyori yelled. "I don't. Just please find a way out. Don't end up like us." It pleaded. "O-okay." They both mumbled.

Then the door opened.

Then the three of them saw a ghost girl. "Oh no... Get out of here...NOW..." It whispered as it disappeared. The two of them stared at the ghost girl. She stared at them with her cold eyes. There where weird noise as well.

"Run!" Hibiya yelled as they both ran out of the room as quickly as they can. They ran out the door and fell. They both panted. "What was that?!" Hibiya asked. They both shivered in fear and hugged their knees close to them.

"A ghost girl... A little one..." Hiyori mumbled as she hugged her knees closer to herself. "What should we do know? We didn't even think ghost exist..." Hibiya mumbled as they looked at each other. "We still have to go. We have no choice..." She muttered.

"Yeah! Come on Hiyori! We'll meet up with the others and both of us are going to live on! I promise you!" Hibiya said as he held up his pinky. Hiyori just stared at and smiled a little. She placed her pinky on his as they both did a pinky promise.

"Don't break it. Even though your gross I don't want to be alone okay." She said as Hibiya smiled and blushed a little. "Okay since we know that ghost do exist and the others are here... We have to find them quickly." Hibiya said. _'He's all acting like he's brave. I know he's not but still... At least he promised.' _Hiyori thought.

"Hey maybe those chairs are gone!" Hibiya suggested as he pointed up stairs. _'Avoiding that classroom I guess. Don't blame you for that.' _She sighed as she nodded. They both went upstairs to be greeted by a ghost.

"NO MORE!" It screamed as it disappeared making them both fall in fear. "Ah... A key?" Hiyori said as she grabbed the key. "Where does it open to then?" Hibiya asked as she shrugged.

* * *

**Anime: Done for today! Enjoyed it? Hope you did! Because when I was watching Cry play it again I almost scream... Meh. Hope you liked it see you on the next chapter~!**


End file.
